My One and Only
by Jenixy JMV
Summary: There's a new student? He's pretty mysterious. First time hanging out? Heck yeah! Heart breaks, happiness and other good things. Anything can happen if you believe in it.


"Blaze!" Amy yelled from across the hall, "Can you please help me with sonic? Please, please, please, please?"

Blaze groaned. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, you have to!" Amy yelled.

"But-" Blaze

Blaze and Amy went to class 15-A.

"Sonik-ku!" Amy yelled, "I know you're there! Don't hide from me!"

"I can smell you too," Blaze added.

Blaze and Amy heard movement in the classroom. Blaze suddenly turned to her left. She saw a shade of blue hiding behind the classroom closet. Blaze pointed to the closet, and the shade of blue suddenly disappeared.

"Amy, I think he's in there." Blaze pointed.

"In the closet?" Amy asked.

"I think so." Blaze said, "you wanna take a peek?"

Blaze and Amy went to the closet and put a hand on the closet handle. "On three ok?" Blaze said. "One, two, three!"

"I'm not here!" Sonic said and hides in the shadows.

Sonic curled up in a ball so the darkness of his leather jacket shows instead the blue of his skin. He held his breath in for a while.

"Sonic... We're not stupid." Blaze rolls her eyes. "Just get out of that spot and deal with Amy. Like a man."

"It's ok, Blaze. I can handle him from here." Amy smiled. "Thanks for your assistance though."

"Are you sure?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah." Amy replied.

* * *

Blaze walked down the empty hallways of Evangeline High School. She had spotted someone on the corner of her eye. _Who could that be? Hm, he must be a newbie_. Blaze thought._ I should probably say hi or something. _

Blaze approached the boy. "Hey, ummm are you new here?"

He turned around. His eyes met hers. The red crimson eyes and the golden-yellow eyes. There was a moment of silence.

_Why does it seem I know him?_ Blaze thought

"Hey Shadow!" Axel yelled. Axel waved to get his attention.

Shadow shook his head. "Oh hey, what's up Axel?"

Blaze looked over her shoulder. She shook her head and walked away.

"Hey, uh. My name's Shadow." Shadow said.

Axel was shocked.

"Do you wanna go with me and Axel?" Shadow offers.

"Ummm, what are you going to do?" Blaze asks.

"Just going to the park, do homework, then probably eat." Shadow replies.

"Well, sure I guess." Blaze smiles.

Shadow, Blaze, and Axel walked out of the school campus and walked to the park. The park wasn't that far. Only ten minutes for a walk and three minutes on car.

"Where'd you get a girl like that?" Axel asked.

"I actually just met her now. I was texting you when she showed up. Her eyes are the prettiest things I have ever seen in my whole life." Shadow half-smiled.

"I thought boobs were the prettiest things you've ever seen." Axel joked.

"What the fuck dude. I don't play like that." Shadow said.

"I was just playing, gosh." Axel rolled his eyes.

The three of them made their way into the park. Blaze dropped her bag and chilled on the table where people normally have picnics.

"So what do you wanna do?" Axel asked Blaze.

"Hm? Oh, well I don't know." Blaze said.

Shadow came back with two ice cream bars in his hand. "One for you," Shadow handed Axel an ice cream bar, "and one for you." Shadow handed one to Blaze.

"What about you?" Blaze asked.

"Oh, me? I don't really like ice cream. Today was just hot so I wanted to buy you guys something refreshing." Shadow replied.

"Trust me, Shadow has never been this generous before. He probably just likes you." Axel whispered in Blaze's ear.

"What was that?" Shadow asked with his eyebrow raising an inch.

"He was just saying how nice and kind you were." Blaze replied.

"I don't really believe that." Shadow says.

After a half an hour passed by, the three of them went to the pizza parlor and ordered half hawaiian and cheese. Blaze ate three slices, Shadow five slices, and Axel ate five slices. There was only one slice left. "Which one of you wanna have it?" Axel asked.

"I'm full, so any of you can have it." Blaze burped.

"Yeah, Axel you can have it. I'm stuffed." Shadow said.

It was six o' clock. Blaze yawned. "Sleepy?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, a little." Blaze replied.

"Want me to walk you home?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah ok." She said.

She turned to him and had eye contact. Their eyes were gazing upon eachother. They were leaning in closer and closer...

**Hope you guys liked this story just put a review down if you want a second chapter .**


End file.
